Rumplestiltskin's Future
by thewordgirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: repeatinglitanies prompted: Rumple was Peter Pan's right hand boy. But, after he see's an image of his True Love, he decides to go back to the Enchanted Forest. But Peter will not let him leave without paying a price.


**This really cool prompt got me thinking about why exactly Rumple is so convinced that if he confronts Peter Pan, he'll die. So, based on another fabulous prompt from repeatinglitanies, this idea kind of spun out. :)**

"Come on Rumple! Let's go!" Peter called out to his friend as he and the other Lost Boys began to climb up one of the tallest trees in all of Neverland.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Rumplestiltskin shouted to his friend as he ran as fast as he could to catch up with them.

Rumplestiltskin was one of the older lost boys-he was about 14 years old-the same age as Peter Pan, which was probably why the two of them got along so well. In fact, it was probably why they were best friends, and why Peter had appointed Rumplestiltskin the position of his 'right hand man' only a few weeks after he'd arrived in Neverland.

Neverland was a wonder all of its own. It was amazing really-the freedom it gave young boys like him. It was a solace, an escape from the world of a mother who'd died in childbirth, of a father who'd tried to abandon him, and of a world where no one seemed to care about him.

It was home.

Since coming to Neverland, and Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure how long he'd been there-time worked differently-he'd never been happy. For the first time in his life, he had friends. Friends who cared about him. Friends who _wanted _to play with him, _wanted _to include him. It was amazing. It was all he'd ever wanted-and all he would ever need.

He'd also found another thing he'd always wanted-a brother. Peter Pan, the leader of the Lost Boys had quickly become the person Rumplestiltskin trusted more than anyone else. While Peter was outgoing and adventurous, Rumplestiltskin was quieter and more cautious. While Peter tended to be reckless, Rumplestiltskin was logical. The two complimented one another. They worked well together.

As Rumplestiltskin tried to clamber his way over an old fallen down tree trunk, he was distracted by a bright light shining from inside the log.

Always a curious child, Rumplestiltskin walked around the log to the end of it and crawled into it, peering inside.

He was surprised-though not shocked-to find a small Fairy staring back at him. Fairies were not unheard of in Neverland, but it wasn't often that they were seen.

"Hello." Rumplestiltskin spoke cautiously, not wanting to scare the little Fairy away.

"Hello," The Fairy replied pleasantly.

"What are you doing in a log?" Rumplestiltskin asked, immediately regretting his words, for he wasn't sure if they were rude or not.

"What are _you _doing in a log?" The Fairy countered jokingly.

"I-I don't know I guess." Rumplestiltskin replied, fumbling over his words.

The Fairy giggled playfully.

"You're Rumplestiltskin, yes? One of the Lost Boys?" The Fairy asked, though the way she spoke implied she already knew answer.

Rumplestiltskin gulped.

"H-How do you know that?" He asked.

The Fairy smiled.

"It's my job to know." She said simply. "You're very important."

Rumplestiltskin laughed at that.

"No I'm not." He said bitterly.

The Fairy shook her head.

"Trust me-you _are." _The Fairy said, surveying him. "Everyone is important. One day-should you leave Neverland…"

Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened at the Fairy. "What-What?" He stuttered. "I-I don't want to leave Neverland! It's my home-my, my friends are here-I"

The Fairy smiled at him. "I'm not saying you _have _to leave Rumplestiltskin." She said gently. "I'm just telling you that wonderful things await you if you _do." _

Rumplestiltskin laughed at that.

"No there aren't. He replied bitterly. "Nothing good has ever happened to me outside of Neverland."

"Sometimes Rumplestiltskin…It takes time for the World to deal us a hand that is in our favor. Sometimes-it takes a lifetime to find happiness." The Fairy spoke slowly, her words heavy. "I can show you what is to come-should you leave."

Rumplestiltskin was hesitant.

"How?" He asked.

The Fairy flew closer to him and stood directly in his face.

"Touch my hand with yours-and you will see."

Gulping, but reminding himself that he needed to be as brave as Peter, Rumplestiltskin gently pressed his hand against the tiny Fairies.

Suddenly, he was stricken with a series of images.

A man-no, not a man-_him _holding a small baby in his arms.

Him-at least, he thought it was him-the image was blurry-giving a red rose to a beautiful girl.

The older version of himself kissing that same girl.

Too soon, the Fairy released her hand from Rumplestiltskin's and the images stopped.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't understand what he was feeling-had had never felt anything like them before.

"Wait." He said, wishing to understand. "What you showed me-that was the future?"

The Fairy nodded, smiling.

"_Your _future." She corrected. "You will have a son. You will find True Love."

Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened at her words. He'd heard of True Love, but he had always thought it was reserved for Prince and Princesses-not poor commoners like him. And, although he was young-he hadn't realized how much he'd wanted the things the Fairy had shown him until he knew they were possible.

"So…so if I leave Neverland." Rumplestiltskin reasoned. "I-I'll have a baby? I'll have…love?"

The Fairy smiled a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

"Yes." She said. "But-be warned Rumplestiltskin, the future isn't all that it seems. There are many obstacles and challenges that even with magic-I cannot show you, I cannot tell you-for even I don't know them. With growing older there comes great things-but even greater challenges and responsibility."

Rumplestiltskin was hardly listening. No one had ever loved him. His mother had died, his father didn't want him, and he'd never thought anyone _could _love him. And yet-now he _knew. _It was possible. It _would _happen. He would just have to leave to get what he wanted.

And in that moment, although he was still a boy-and although he was still in Neverland, where time stood still-Rumplestiltskin became a man.

"Thank you!" Rumplestiltskin said quickly, as he pulled himself out of the log. "Wait! I know you can't tell me much-I know you don't know everything but-my true love-do you know her name?"

The Fairy smiled warmly at the sight of the boy's happiness.

"Belle. Her name is Belle." She replied.

Rumplestiltskin beamed and began racing back towards the huts where he and the Lost Boys lived. He had to gather his things. He had to leave. He had to grow up. He had to meet Belle.

* * *

"Rumplestiltskin!" Peter Pan beckoned to his friend as he stepped into the hut they shared. "What happened to you earlier? Did you get lost again?"

Rumplestiltskin laughed at his friends joke.

"Sorry! I got distracted." Rumplestiltskin said. He knew that telling Peter that he was leaving-_tonight, _was not going to be easy.

"I give." Peter replied. "What happened?"

Rumplestiltskin paused momentarily.

"I-I met a Fairy." He began.

"NO WAY!" Peter replied enthusiastically. "That's so cool! Did you put her in a jar so we could all see?"

"No-" He said. "But Peter, it was so cool! She showed me my future and-"

"Future?" Peter Pan scoffed, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the word. "What future?"

"My future-the future I'll have if I leave…"

Peter bolted to attention at that.

"What do you mean _leave?" _He hissed. "Why would you want to leave? We have everything we could ever want right here!"

"I-I know that you do." Rumplestiltskin said, feeling guilty. "But-but now that I know the possibilities…what I _could _have, I realize that-that I can't get those things here. I-I have to grow up."

Peter looked as though Rumplestiltskin had smacked him.

"Grow up? Why would you ever want to grow up? Do you remember what your life was like before you came here Rumplestiltskin? Do you remember the things you told me? Because _I _do. I remember you telling us _all _about your dead mother and your loser father. No one cared about you back there-back in the 'Enchanted Forest,' what could be so important that it's worth going back to a life where you alone-where nobody cares about you?" Peter Pan said angrily.

Rumplestiltskin paused, a dreamy like expression on his face. If it was even possible, he was convinced he loved Belle already-simply because she would love him too.

"Belle." Rumplestiltskin said. "And our-well my-baby."

Peter looked like he was going to be sick.

"A baby? You want to have a _baby? _And who the hell is Belle?!" He demanded.

"My true love." Rumplestiltskin spoke proudly, smiling wide.

"Love? Love is a joke!" Peter Pan shouted. "It's for the weak! I thought you were done being weak Rumplestiltskin! Do you want to go back to the cowardly little boy you were before you came here? Because that's what'll happen if you leave!"

Rumplestiltskin did his best to ignore Peter's words. He hadn't expected anything less from him. He knew he would be angry-knew that he would feel betrayed.

Grabbing the few belongings he had, Rumplestiltskin walked past Peter and placed his hand hesitantly on his shoulder.

I'm sorry." He spoke quietly, walking out the door of the hut.

Peter Pan spun around and flew so he was in front of Rumplestiltskin.

"Rumplestiltskin." He snarled. "If you leave-you can never come back. Never. And if you do-"Peter paused. "I'll kill you."

Rumplestiltskin felt a chill coarse through his veins.

Walking around Peter, Rumplestiltskin did not look back. He knew Peter's words were true. He _always _kept his word. But Rumplestiltskin would not be back. He would never come back.

He was on his way to his future.

He was on his way to Belle.

**Although I kind of intended on just leaving this is a One-Shot, I think it does have potential for further chapters. But I'm not too sure yet. Either way, please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! xoxo**


End file.
